La Función Debe Continuar
by Frannie Black
Summary: A pesar de que Dumbledore murió, hay algunos detalles que no concuerdan. Y por mucho que Hermione diga que Harry alucina, con Malfoy no se equivocó. ¿Por qué ahora no podría tener razón nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

**La Función Debe Continuar**

**_Por Frannie Black_**

_Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile… still, stays on!_

Capítulo I

Confusos Recuerdos.

Era otra de las tantas noches veraniegas en Privet Drive: calurosas, monótonas, y para Harry Potter, una piedra en el zapato comparado al gran nudo que sentía atravesado en todo su cuerpo. Sabía muy bien que era su último verano ahí, en el lugar menos indicado para alguien como él, ya que en exactamente dos horas treinta minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos, cumpliría 17 años. O sea, sería mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Y eso también significaba, que estaba expuesto ante su mortal enemigo, causante de las mayores desdichas de su vida, Lord Voldemort.

Gracias a él, perdió a sus padres cuando tan sólo era un bebé. Y sus mortífagos, fieles vasallos de Voldemort, contribuyeron a su desamparo: Bellatrix Lestrange (y con sólo pensar en ella le hervía la sangre por destruirla) asesinó a Sirius Black, su padrino y Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones y con el que no se llevaba nada de bien, mató a Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y por el que Harry sentía un gran respeto.

Al recordar ese último episodio, no pudo evitar las lágrimas: él fue testigo de lo que ocurrió en aquella fatídica noche. Y si intentaba dormir para así relajar su mente, no podía, porque las imágenes aparecían una y otra vez en su mente: cuando Dumbledore le pidió que se colocara su capa para subir a las escobas, los sonidos extraños que oyó y que intentó averiguar, pero Dumbledore le pidió que se fuera de ahí y luego, pronunció _Expelliarmus _y quedó congelado... cuando Dumbledore intentó persuadir a Draco para que no lo matara, cuando Snape presionó a Draco para que actuara de una vez y se acobardo, la mirada suplicante de Dumbledore ante Snape, su desprecio ante el Director y las malditas palabras que salieron de su boca -_Avada Kedabra_- que lo hicieron volar por los aires y luego cayó, inerte, al suelo... -pero el cerebro de Harry se detuvo en seco en ese último hecho, porque imágenes de los efectos del hechizo comenzaron a aparecer raudamente, uniéndose con otros más, y cerraba los ojos cada vez con más fuerza, tratando de entender, buscando el nexo, pero no había, no había un patrón definido, aunque tal vez... tal vez la idea era confundir, despistar, borrar el rastro...

Harry saltó de la cama y se tiró al suelo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, haciendo ruido, pero que fue ahogado por un gran ronquido de tío Vernon. "No, debo estar loco, tal vez es producto del shock"... pero cada vez que lo pensaba, era más lógico... en eso, pisó una pluma rota y que se enterró en el pie. Aguantando el dolor, buscó una pluma buena y un trozo de pergamino, en el que escribió apresuradamente. Se levantó, esta vez cojeando un poco, y la ató a la pata de su lechuza.

- Hedwig, encuéntralos a como de lugar. Creo que les va a interesar esto. -Y entrégale esto a Ginny.- De inmediato, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y miró el reloj: medianoche, ya podía hacer magia: con su varita en mano, susurró _orchideous, _apareciendo un hermoso ramo de girasoles- Muy bien, Hedwig, ya puedes irte. - El ave ululó suavemente y salió por la ventana. Al ver que se perdía en la oscuridad, volvió a tirarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, pensando en la cara de felicidad de Ginny cuando despertara y viera las flores.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Enfrentado Nuevas Realidades

Harry despertó al mediodía, pero no tranquilamente: cuando abrió los ojos, vió una maraña castaña ante sus ojos. Instintivamente, tomó su varita y apuntó a la extraña criatura.

- ¡Despierta tonto, soy yo, Herm! ¿O acaso sigues dormido? - Al oír la voz de su amiga, se restregó los ojos y se puso los lentes.

- Disculpa, pero apareciéndote en mi cama no es la mejor forma de levantarse tranquilamente. -contestó, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

- De alguna forma tenías que despertar, si es que quieres rendir el examen de aparición. ¿O es que por haber aparecido con Dumbledore te vas a eximir? – E inmediatamente, comenzó a excusarse. – Lo siento Harry, yo… ¡Yo y mi tonta bocota! ¿Por qué… - Pero Harry no dejó que terminara la frase y sólo atinó a levantar la mano. Herm se calló y miró a su amigo fijamente. Harry prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora y se quedó mirando fijo los vaqueros que estaban a los pies de su cama y tratando de recordar si le quedaban prendas limpias y decentes para presentarse al examen. "Sólo espero que no me toque el viejo loco del año pasado, sino dudo mucho lograrlo esta vez" pensó algo fastidiado por el inoportuno comentario de Herm. Sin embargo, presentía que también esta vez, iban a mirarlo con lástima, que sería reverenciado hasta el límite y que no fuesen muy objetivos con su evaluación. "Total, un tonto examen es de mera importancia para Potter" diría el arrogante Snape, con su pálido rostro y grasiento cabello. Con sólo recordar a aquel canalla, su rostro inexpresivo se tornó en una fea mueca y su mano derecha apretó fuertemente la varita, lista y dispuesta a atacar hasta la muerte. Pero su ira duró poco, al oír un chasquido en su oreja, recordando que Herm estaba en su habitación

- Perdona Herm. – Se disculpó Harry, soltando la varita. - ¿Recibiste mi lechuza?

- Si Harry, ya las leímos con Ron y Ginny. –Le dijo con una cara de exasperación, que cambió de inmediato al hablar de su amiga. – Oye, las flores de Ginny estaban hermosas. – La chica sonrió, mientras que él sólo atinó a sonreír y a sonrojarse, pero de pronto reaccionó.

- ¿Por qué Ginny leyó con ustedes la carta que envié? – Preguntó preocupado: no estaba dispuesto a que Voldemort intentara hacerle daño por segunda vez.

- Será mejor que lo hablen ustedes, pero te digo de inmediato que nos obligó y amenazó con hechizarnos.

- Hermione, recuerda que es menor de edad: no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. – Le recordó divertido: le había ganado esta vez a Hermione, la reina de los detalles de las costumbres mágicas.

- Ya me las pagará esa pájara… ¡Oh Dios, cómo estaría de hambrienta que ni siquiera me percaté! Y para colmo. Ron que se reía como un tonto… Ron… - pensó nuevamente - ¡RONALD! –Su grito fue tan fuerte que se sintió un pequeño temblor en el segundo piso: Dudley se había caído de la cama. Harry sólo se río, pero prefirió no fastidiarla más.

- Oye, ¿A qué hora se supone que debía estar en el Ministerio?

- No Harry, recuerda que el mío lo hice en Hogsmeade. - Le dijo algo molesta por lo anterior y miró su reloj. - Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte, porque el examen es en Hogwarts. Y recuerda, que el tren es muy puntual, así que nos vemos allá Harry. -Y desapareció en un ¡plop! El chico comenzó a quitarse el pijama, cuando...

- Ah! y... -de inmediato Hermione se dio la vuelta, hecha un tomate: Harry estaba por colocarse el pantalón cuando nuevamente aparece su amiga. -Feliz cumple, eh? -Y nuevamente desapareció.

Luego de aquel bochornoso incidente, se colocó desorante, camisa y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Tío Vernon iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero al momento Harry cerró de un golpe la puerta de entrada y levantó la varita. De inmediato, el autobus noctámbulo apareció en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Pero esta vez, no estaba Stan con su pomposo saludo de bienvenida, tan sólo el viejo Ernie en el volante.

- Hola Harry, -lo saludó el viejo con una voz quejumbrosa - ¿Adonde te llevo?

- Buenas tardes Ernie, necesito ir a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible.

- Pues entonces siéntate muchacho y agárrate bien firme.


End file.
